the_roblox_airline_industryfandomcom-20200215-history
LOT Polish Airlines flight 27
On July 5, 2015 LOT Polish Airlines Flight 27 was a passenger flight from John F. Kennedy Int'l Airport to Warsaw Chopin Airport operated by a Boeing 767-300ER that crashed into a field in Warsaw due to a Rudder hardover. All 231 passengers and crew were killed in Poland's worst air disaster. Involved Aircraft The aircraft invovled was a 12 year old Boeing 767-357ER registered SP-LPC, named Poznań, serial number 78612. It was first delivered to LOT on June 23, 2003, and had been operated continuously by the airline since that date. Passengers and Crew Of the 231 people on board (220 passengers and 11 crew). 107 were Americans, 62 Poles, 21 Canadians, 7 were British, 4 Italians, 3 Taiwanese, 3 Australians, 2 Japanese, 2 South Koreans, 2 Swedish, 2 Filipinos, 1 Chinese, 1 Mexican, 1 Indonesian, 1 Russian, 1 French, 1 Argentine, 1 Israeli, 1 Colombian, 1 Venezuelan, 1 South African, 1 Spanish, 1 German, 1 Indian, 1 Brazilian, 1 Dutch, 1 Belgian, 1 Austrian, 1 Portuguese, and 1 Swiss passenger on-board. The plane's Captain was 42 year old Kraków Zygmunt a Polish twenty-year veteran pilot with ten years of experience on the 767. The plane's First Officer was 31 year old Robert Curtis a American pilot with more than twenty years with a commercial aircraft. Accident During its arrival into Warsaw Flight 27 suffered three sudden thumps, clicking sounds, and a louder thump, and then the 767 began to bank and roll to the left. The aircraft stalled and rolled upside down. Curtis exclaimed "Oh easy there easy" numerous times, while Zygmunt said "Get out of it". Curtis exclaimed, "What the hell is going on?" As air traffic control noticed Flight 27 descending without permission, Curtis keyed the mic and stated, "Mayday Mayday, Twenty-seven, emergency!" The aircraft then rolled back upright, but after a few seconds on its side, the aircraft continued to roll while pitched nose-down at the ground. In an 80-degree nose-down position, banked 60 degrees left and traveling at 520 mph (605km/h), the 767 slammed into the ground and exploded at 7:03:25 p.m. in a field in Warsaw. All 220 passengers and eleven crew members were killed instantly in the crash no one on the ground was injured. The accident marked as the worst aviation disaster on Polish soil, the deadliest crash of a Boeing 767 (excluding the 9/11 attacks), and the worst accident of LOT Polish Airlines as of 2016. Investigation The National Transportation Safety Board, Air Accidents Investigation Branch, and Transportation Safety Board of Canada investigated the crash after a long hard investigation the NTSB released its final report on June 24, 2016. The National Transportation Safety Board determines that the probable cause of the LOT Polish Airlines Flight 27 accident was a loss of control of the airplane resulting from the movement of the rudder surface to its blowdown limit. The rudder surface most likely deflected in a direction opposite to that commanded by the pilots as a result of a jam of the main rudder power control unit servo valve secondary slide to the servo valve housing offset from its neutral position and overtravel of the primary slide. The exact mechanism of the failure involved the servo valve, which remains dormant and cold for much of the flight at high altitude, seizing after being injected with hot hydraulic fluid that has been in continuous action throughout the plane. This specific condition occurred in fewer than 1% of the lab tests, but perfectly explained all of the successive rudder malfunctions that caused Flight 27 to crash.Category:Accident Category:50+ Fatalities